Never Let You Go
by evilkitties101
Summary: After Ryou's near death expierience, Bakura has to deal with the cold smack of reality that he has been given... as he realizes it was his fault...Rated R for some later chapters...
1. Prologue

*NOTE* I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.  
  
Bakuraslave: Just to let you guys know...Bakura's mine!!  
  
Bakura: *slowly walks away*  
  
Bakuraslave: COME BACK HERE!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was 3:00 AM when he was rushed to the hospital, hanging on for dear life. Eyes fluttering open every now and then, only to reveal the angst on his friend's faces. He could barely breathe, and the doctor's had to recicitate him every 5 minutes. He had always thought that stuff like this could never happen to him, only in the dramatic movies with the fake actors. But as he gasped his last breath of air...he knew it was reality...  
  
Ryou shot up from his sleep, sweating all over. He remembered when he used to have dreams like this, it was right after Bakura had obtained the millenium eye from Pegasus. Ryou also knew how real they felt...and how he could almost reach out and touch the object's in his visions. That's right...visions...his "dreams" had been almost 98% accurate...he just hoped this one would be far from the truth...  
  
Bakura sneered as he watched the young boy dream. All Bakura could think about was obtaining the millenium items, and only Yugi and Malik stood in his way. He would take care of Shadi, and Isis later, for they were nothing. He had waited for what seemed to be forever for Malik to keep his promise, but he should have known that he would be decieved in the end. Bakura knew, that deep down inside, it was his destiny to have them. For centuries, he had been kept inside his prison, the Millenium Ring. For too long had he waited to snatch the oppurtunity, and send a few people to the shadow realm while he was at it. And...finally...his time had come...in the form of a young whited-haired boy. Bakura watched him as he laid back to on the bed...he had to admit, this boy had some sort of mezmerizing field around him, one that made Bakura stand in wonder every now and then. Maybe it was his chocolate eyes, or his innocent looks...NO! He musn't think like this. He was put on this Earth for one reason, and one only, to obtain the greatest power in the world. Things like...this...could wait later...but right now, he would have a meeting with Malik.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Bakura: That's all? COULDN'T I HAVE DONE AWAY WITH MALIK??  
  
Malik: *points* HAHA!!  
  
Bakuraslave: DIDN'T YOU READ THE CHAPTER TITLE?? PROLOGUE!! *geesh*  
  
Bakura: Oh...so I still have a chance...  
  
Malik: Damn.  
  
How'd yall guys like it? I know, short and boring, but it's only the prologue. There's alot more to come, I just don't have time right now. PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Revelation

*NOTE* I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Ryou...what is the answer to number 2?"  
  
Suddenly, Ryou popped his head up in a dazed confusion. Usually, he was alert, and always knew the right answer, but today, he had been dozing off, and he wasn't his normal perky self. This made Yugi very suspicious, and that was the last think the Ryou wanted to do today.  
  
"Twenty..erm...two..." The teacher shook her head in disatisfaction, while handing Ryou a detention slip. He sighed, and accepted his punishment. Before he had been rudely awakened, Ryou had been in another realistic dream. He was still on that hospital stretcher...being sent to the ER...but something was different. His face was looking down onto the stretcher...that must mean...Bakura was in trouble. Ryou fought the urge to skip detention, even though all his will had been focused on saving his Yami. Why hadn't have seen the warning signs? Bakura was way less talkative then usual...it was almost like he was planning something...  
  
'Bakura...why aren't you talking today?'  
  
The sudden interaction of Ryou had startled Bakura, who had been silent all day. Bakura was slightly annoyed by this; he had been planning Malik's demise.  
  
'None of your business...leave me alone...'  
  
'But I had another dream and-'  
  
'Do you think I am concerned by your foolish dreams and wantings?' Bakura snapped back. Ryou seemed slightly hurt, but said no more to his Yami. But that was all he could think about during detention. He knew Bakura was grumpy...but he was only trying to warn him...suddenly, Bakura took over. His plan was ready.  
  
In his most Ryou-like voice, Bakura asked the teacher if he could go to the bathroom.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ryou, but that is one of the drawbacks of detention. You might try-"  
  
"SILENCE!" Bakura could take it no longer. The ring glowed and sent the teacher flying to the other side of the room, where she then slipped out of consiousness. "Foolish mortal..."  
  
Bakura stormed out of the room, only to find Yugi waiting outside in the hallway. "...damn..." Bakura muttered to himself.  
  
"Hi Ryou, did you just hear that noise? It almost sounded like-"  
  
"Erm, Yugi. I have...to...go..." Yugi noticed that Ryou's eyes looked darker than usual...a look that most certainly always ment... Before Yugi could say something, Bakura stormed out of the school.  
  
'Yugi...I sense that something is very wrong...'  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'Where are we going Bakura?'  
  
'Like I said, this is just MY BUSINESS...so stay out. You'll find out soon enough.' Bakura's eyes gleamed as he walked toward the sign that read "HARBOR". His plan would be simple; challenge Malik to a shadow game/duel. Not only would he obtain Ra, and the Millenium Rod, but he would send Malik to the shadow realm...forever.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ryou cringed as Bakura walked up to a boat...it seemed so familiar, but Ryou still couldn't tell what Bakura was going to do. Bakura sensed Ryou's fear, and merely laughed. 'You don't know where we are, do you?' All Ryou could do was simply nod, but he was starting to get a pretty grim idea. 'You must have a forgetful mind, child. Let me refresh your memory...' The millenium ring eerily glowed, and Bakura began to show Ryou what he really meant.  
  
Ryou watched as he saw Bakura shake hands with...Malik...Why would Bakura make a deal with such a decieving character? Ryou's eyes grew in horror, and he knew exactly why they were here; the Rod.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Haha, did you like that one. I didn't, haha. It was another boring one, but all good authors *cough* have to have a set up. So tune in for other chapters! 


	3. Unfriendly Fight

*NOTE* I do not own Yugioh or any of it's characters.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Yugi watched as Bakura stepped inside the ominous looking boat. Yami had been right, the evil yami had complete control over Ryou.  
  
'Yami...what must we do?'  
  
'Lie low for now...it doesn't appear that he's in danger...'  
  
'But that boat...it's-'  
  
'Yes, I know it belongs to Malik. But even though Bakura has a cold heart, he would never let anything happen to Ryou...'  
  
'I hope you're right...'  
  
Ryou could only watch as Bakura forced him to step inside the boat. This day was certainly not going well for Ryou. He had no idea what was going to happen to him, and his yami wouldn't say a word to him at all. He would just have to lie back for now...  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" One of Malik's rare hunters popped in front of Bakura, blocking his path to the upper deck. A grim smile spread across his face as he realized that he would "have" to send another person to the shadow realm.  
  
"I wouldn't be doing this if I were you. Do you realize the peril you're in?" The rare hunter was slightly taken aback, but continued to resist Bakura.  
  
"My master has ordered that I take care of you...in a duel..."  
  
"Master, huh? When I'm through with him, he'll join you...In the Shadow Realm!" Bakura laughed, forcing the rare hunter to become just a little more nervous..."But, if you insist, I'll play your foolish game. It will be your last..."  
  
Ryou started to sweat as he watched Bakura and the rare hunter load there duel disks into play. He knew Malik had many good rare hunters...but this man might be quite a challenge if Malik had placed him on his own boat. "For my first move, I play two cards face down, and end my turn..."Bakura sneered.  
  
"Haha, that's an amatuer move. Duelists like me would know both of those have to be trap cards...so I play Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode...and end my turn..."  
  
"Heh, you were partially right...but mostly wrong. It is true, that ONE of these cards is a trap, but the other is a mistake you shall have to pay for...Reveal the magic card Rageiki!" The rare hunter gasped in horror as he realized that he should have attacked Bakura from the start."Now watch as your Soldier of Stone is sent to the graveyard...where you shall soon be..."  
  
"No!" The rare hunter screamed, as he watched his monster fade away.  
  
"And since your life points are open for an attack, I'll just place this little monster on the field to do the job...I play Dark Titan of Terror! Go my beast, attack his life points!" For a moment, Ryou felt a tinge of happiness that his yami was taking control of the duel, but also tasted fear as he realized that if Bakura won...he would have to face Malik..."You are 1300 life points less!"  
  
"Fool... think I care about 1300 points? You left your monster ungaurded against an attack! I play Dancing Fairy! Now, destroy his Titan!" The rare hunter had obviously expected for Bakura to react unlike the way he did.  
  
"Fool? Am I the one who forgot about the trap card on my side of the field?" The rare hunter took a step backwards in regret, and gave a menacing look towards Bakura. "I reveal Mirror Force! Turn his fairy into dust!"  
  
"Err...how could I be so stupid," the rare hunter let out.  
  
"Precisely. Not only do lose your monster, but your life points are open once again. And to think that Malik put you on this boat to guard him..." Bakura did everything he could to conceal his laughter, but could control it no longer. "You call yourself a rare hunter! Is this the best that Malik's got?"  
  
"He's got better..." Bakura turned around to find Malik himself standing behind him. The smirk that had once been on Bakura's face vanished without a trace as the Egyptian boy approached him. "So you've almost put an end to one of my rare hunters...big deal. As you said before, you think I'll join the leagues of the shadow realm...you must be mistaken." He made an advance towards Bakura, but Bakura stood his ground.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you and your puny god card...I'm sure there's a way to defeat it."  
  
"Would you be willing to bet your life on that?"  
  
Inside Bakura's head, Ryou screamed for him to stop what he was doing, to make him forget about the millenium rod. But it seemed as if Bakura's will was too strong... "How about this: I will challenge you to a duel. If I win, you and your little friend will be sent to the shadow realm, and the millenium ring will be mine. If you win, though, you can do whatever you please to me, and have the rod, along with my god card. Deal?"  
  
'Bakura, no!!! To much is at stake! We could lose alot more than this duel...'  
  
'Be quiet! This is my destiny that's on the line too you know...so I would stop being selfish and let me duel this creep.'  
  
'But Bakura-'  
  
'My mind is made up...' Bakura reached out his hand, and they shook on the deal.  
  
"Poor Bakura...accepting this duel was your first mishap...Now prepare to feel the wrath of Ra!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I don't know about you guys, but this was my fav chapter. Maybe because I'm a freak...lol...  
  
Bakura: True.  
  
Malik: Yeah.  
  
Bakuraslave: *chases both of them*  
  
Yami: *tired look* 


End file.
